This invention relates to a spindle drive for an adjusting mechanism for vehicle seats. Such a drive is known, for instance, from DE-OS (German Patent Application) No. 37 25 158. In this literature of reference, a rail firmly connected with the vehicle seat is driven via a rotating spindle which, in the axial direction, is firmly connected with the seat. The drive is effected through a regulating unit which makes the spindle rotate, with the rotation of the spindle being transformed into a longitudinal motion of the seat.
From DE-OS (German Patent Application) No. 39 19 398 it is known to provide a vehicle seat adjusting mechanism with a drive nut formed fast with the vehicle whereon a rotating spindle connected with the seat supports itself and which thus, by means of its rotation, moves the seat in its longitudinal direction.